


Legz for Days II: The Adventures of Aragorn

by violetclarity



Series: Legz for Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus as Aragorn, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lord of the Rings kink, M/M, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Scorpius as Legolas, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr: scorbusfest, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: The one where Albus has a thing for Legolas, and Scorpius is hot for Aragorn.





	Legz for Days II: The Adventures of Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Scorbus Fest 2018.** This is a sequel to _Legz for Days,_ because apparently I #cantstopwontstop, but you don’t need to have read the first one to understand this one. The relevant information you need to know is that Albus has a thing for Legolas from the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, Scorpius sometimes roleplays as Legolas during sex, and James and Teddy are aware of this fact.
> 
> Many thanks to **erin-riwen** and her superior LOTR knowledge for beta-reading this for me.
> 
> This is for my friend L, who read _Legz for Days_ and then told me all about the chemistry she saw between Legolas and Aragorn in the movies. Thanks for indulging my weirdness  <3

Fridays were movie nights, and movie nights were sacred. This Friday night, however, Teddy had announced that he and James had selected _The Two Towers_ for viewing (and from James’s shit-eating grin, Scorpius knew this had been James’s idea). Since both James and Teddy _knew_ what the Lord of the Rings movies did to Albus (and Scorpius, although he certainly wasn’t going to admit _that,_ now was he), Scorpius felt it was only fair that he fucked Albus in their guest bathroom before the film started.

“Fuck, Scorpius,” Al panted, one hand on the mirror and one covering Scorpius’s hand on his hip. The collar of his t-shirt was gaping, and Scorpius could see in the mirror’s reflection where beads of sweat were starting to gather in his collarbones. “ _Fuck,_ you feel good.”

“You always feel incredible,” Scorpius panted, trying to keep up a consistent pace as he thrust into Albus, but the way Al whined as he let go of Scorpius’s hand and began to stroke his cock was making it difficult.

“Hurry up and make me come,” Al groaned, “before Teddy and James notice we’re gone.”

Scorpius slowed, just to be contradictory, watching how Al’s chest rose and fell beneath his shirt. “I’m sure they’ve already noticed we’re gone,” he whispered into Al’s ear, voice low and rough. “I bet they know I’ve got you in here, had to make you come or you’d be hard in a second from watching that movie–”

James did shoot them both a knowing look when they entered the living room a few minutes later, after spelling away the sweat and odor from their bodies (and Albus’s come from the front of the vanity).

“Look who decided to join us, Teddy,” he sniggered, and then took great pleasure in pressing _play_ on the movie.

***

_The Two Towers_ was a long movie, and by all rights they should have been tired when they got home, but Scorpius felt keyed up, his whole body thrumming with need. Although neither he nor Albus were usually ones for public displays of affection, watching _that movie_ made him handsy. Two hours into the film, Albus had gotten up for a new drink and when he got back, ignored James’s laughter and climbed into Scorpius’s lap, pulling a blanket over both of them. Scorpius had had an up close and personal view of every time Albus blushed, licked his lips, and hitched his breath for the remainder of the movie, which coincided neatly with every time Legolas was on screen. Relatedly, by the time they got back to their flat, Scorpius had been hard for approximately two hours.

Albus was pulling him into a kiss as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Merlin, I need you,” he panted, already pushing Scorpius’s jumper up his back. “Do you remember where you put that shirt after last time? I think I saw it in the back of the closet…” he trailed off as Scorpius stepped away and pulled off his jumper. “Fuck, how do you keep getting more gorgeous?”

Scorpius blushed but ignored the question. “You want me to be Legolas for you?” he asked.

Albus nodded, biting his lip. It sent a little fission of warmth through Scorpius, how comfortable Al was in asking, how much they trusted each other. He knew that Albus wouldn’t judge him, but it still took all his reserves of courage to clear his throat and ask, “what if we tried something different this time?”

Albus looked confused but intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice,” Scorpius said, stepping closer to Albus so their bodies were almost touching, “that Legolas and Aragorn have a very strong _connection_ in that movie.”

He sort of thought Albus might laugh, or play along just to indulge him. He wasn’t expecting Al’s eyes to go dark, the way they only did when he was really turned on, or for his eyes to fall to Scorpius’s lips so abruptly. “A connection?” he asked.

“Chemistry, even,” Scorpius said, and Al’s breath hitched as he met Scorpius’s eyes.

“What are you saying?” he asked. The words were a whisper.

“If I’m going to be Legolas for you,” he said, reaching out one finger to trail it down Albus’s arm, “I was wondering if you might be Aragorn for me.”

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck.” Albus grabbed the back of Scorpius’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss that could only be described as filthy. When he pulled back, he kept their foreheads touching. “Are you serious right now?”

Scorpius’s breathing was heavy. “Are you? Into that?”

“ _God,_ yes, that’s so hot,” Albus said, curling his fingers into Scorpius’s hair. “Aragorn and Legolas together are, like, goals.”

Scorpius couldn’t resist kissing him again, although a distant part of his brain reminded him that if they didn’t stop grinding against their front door, they’d never get to the main event of the evening.

“I’ll go get ready in the bedroom?” he said, sliding his hands up and down Albus’s sides. “And you can take the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Albus said, then pushed him away with a laugh. “Now stop distracting me.”

Scorpius hurried to their bedroom. He’d dressed up as Legolas for Albus a few times now, and completed the physical transformation easily – lengthening his hair and spelling it into a half-braid, transfiguring his ears to be pointed. He pulled on the silky blue shirt from the first time and transfigured the trousers he was already wearing, then spelled a spare towel into a tunic and put that on over the shirt before sitting down to wait. He was just starting to get nervous – why was Albus taking so long, what had he been _thinking,_ requesting this – when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Scorpius called, and Albus opened the door.

Scorpius’s jaw dropped. He looked… _amazing._ His hair chin length and wavy, and he’d grown stubble. He was wearing several layered shirts, a cloak, and even a _sword belt._ Scorpius’s erection, which had gone down a bit while he changed and waited for Albus, gave an interested twitch.

“Oh fuck,” Albus said, and Scorpius could see the moment when he reminded himself of his character. “Legolas. It’s been so long since we’ve been alone.” He approached the bed and stood in front of Scorpius, running a hand through his newly-long hair.

“It has,” Scorpius said. Albus’s sword belt was right in front of him, and he reached out to curl his hand around the braided leather.

Albus was pitching his voice lower than usual and though it should have been ridiculous, it was _doing things_ to Scorpius. “I’ve missed you dearly,” he said, cupping Scorpius’s face in one hand, and then he leaned down to kiss him. Scorpius moaned, tilting his head back, and used Albus’s belt to pull him in even closer until he overbalanced and fell on Scorpius, pushing them both onto the bed.

“Less talk, Aragorn” Scorpius said, quirking an eyebrow, because he knew it drove Albus mad. “More action.”

“Action?” Albus asked, bracing his knees on either side of Scorpius’s hips and leaning over him. “Like this, Legolas?” He roughly untied the laces at the neck of Scorpius’s tunic, then started to pull it up over his head. Instead of lifting up to help him, Scorpius pushed him off and reversed their positions, so he was now sitting across Albus’s hips.

He pulled off the garment and threw it behind him. “It’s so cute when you think you’re in charge, Aragorn,” he said, then pinned Albus’s hands above his head and captured his lips in a kiss. Albus moaned, bucking up into him, but Scorpius didn’t let him up, and soon he was moaning, chasing Scorpius’s lips when he pulled away and sat up.

Scorpius shuffled back so he could get his hands on Albus’s sword belt again, and see the covered erection he’d been able to feel against his own. “You’re always so eager for me,” he said, cupping Albus’s bulge.

“Yes, Legolas,” Albus moaned, canting his hips upward.

“You always want me.”

“I do, I do.” Albus’s hair was already a wild mess around his head, the length making it even more uncontrollable than usual. Scorpius wanted to feel that stubble on his thighs.

“Aragorn,” he said, cupping Albus’s cheek in one hand. “Would you like to fuck me?”

Albus’s eyes went wide. “Yes,” he breathed, cheeks flushed. “Wh–”

Scorpius cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “You may fuck me,” he said, “if you get me ready first.”

Albus looked confused – they rarely used preparation spells, especially not when they were roleplaying – until Scorpius slid off the bed, leaving Albus sprawled lengthwise across it, leaning up on his elbows to watch. Scorpius kept his eyes on him, gaze steady, as he removed his boots, trousers, and pants, leaving on the silk shirt he knew Albus loved. Then he climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself straddling Albus, but facing the other way. He whispered a wandless cleaning charm and backed up.

He pulled his hair over one shoulder and looked back at Albus. “Eat me out, Aragorn,” he said, and Albus did.

Out of his peripherals, he saw Albus yanking a pillow under his head, before he grabbed Scorpius’s hips and pulled him in. His hot breath blowing over Scorpius’s hole was enough to make him shiver, his nipples pebbling under the thin material of his shirt. Albus licked and bit each of Scorpius’s cheeks in turn until Scorpius scooted back another few inches, wiggling his hips.

“Fucking get _on_ with it,” he said.

Albus laughed. “Now who’s the needy one?”

“Still you, you absolute– _oh,_ ” he groaned. “That’s _good._ ”

“Mmmm.” Albus hummed, continuing to work over Scorpius’s hole, holding his arse open with warm hands. Scorpius grabbed onto that _damned_ leather belt and began to rock back into the feeling.

“Yes, Aragorn, yes,” he chanted. “Your tongue is so talented, it’s a wonder they don’t write about it more in the songs–” that made Albus laugh, and the vibrations traveled through Scorpius, making him shudder. “The talented tongue of Aragorn of– _oh fuck!_ ”

“Yes?” Albus said. He’d replaced his tongue with one long, slick finger, and was leisurely dragging it in and out. “Were you going to praise me with my full title, oh old one?”

Albus knew that Scorpius could no more recite Aragorn’s full title than Albus could list all the ingredients in Dreamless Sleep.

He fixed Albus with a haughty look. “Weren’t you supposed to be getting me ready?”

Albus just smiled and slid a second finger inside, soon joining it with his tongue. His cock was straining at the front of his trousers, and Scorpius smiled to himself as he undid Albus’s flies. His cock sprung out immediately, and as Scorpius wrapped a hand around it, Albus pulled back and asked “Scorpius, wha– _oh._ ”

Scorpius smiled and gave the head another lick. “You know what to call me,” he responded, in an exaggerated sing-songy lilt. It was a running joke between the two of them that Scorpius was better at staying in character.

Albus gulped in a breath. “Legolas,” he said, “Legolas, what–”

“I’ll suck your cock as long as you keep your fingers inside me,” Scorpius said. He kept up his end of the bargain until Albus’s thighs were trembling and his fingers were not so much moving inside Scorpius as sitting there. He didn’t want to make Albus come like this.

Scorpius pulled off of Albus’s cock with one last suck. “I think it’s time for you to fuck me, Aragorn,” he said, and took great pleasure in watching Albus’s cock twitch at his words.

“Merlin fuck,” Albus said, pulling his fingers out and resting his hands on Scorpius’s hips. “How do you want me?”

Scorpius carefully lifted off of Albus’s face and observed his boyfriend laid out on the bed. He was still fully dressed, cape, sword belt and all, his reddened cock jutting out from his open trousers.

“Just like this,” Scorpius said, licking his lips. “I want to ride you just like this.”

Albus groaned, fisting his hands in the duvet. Scorpius grinned. “Just like this, Aragorn,” he purred, leaning over to grab the lube off of their bedside table. He used it to slick Albus’s cock, and then threw a leg over his hips, positioning himself to slide down.

“Ready?” he asked, and Albus nodded, so he did, slowly letting Albus fill him up, until the scratchy material of his trousers was pressing against Scorpius’s thighs.

“Your _body, fuck,_ ” Albus said, trying to thrust up, but Scorpius kept him pinned. Slowly he began to fuck himself on Albus’s cock, letting his body get acclimated to the stretch. It had been a little while since they’d done it like this.

“Aragorn,” he said again, and Albus’s hips hitched, and Scorpius let Albus begin to fuck him, rolling his hips in tandem as they built up a rhythm. He loved Albus spread out beneath him like this – he could see the sweat beading at his temples, the flush on his cheeks. The way the tendons in his neck strained as he thrust upwards, the darkness in his eyes as they roamed over Scorpius – his hair, now falling around his face; his magically altered ears; his own flush of arousal; his hard cock, peeking out from beneath his silk shirt and bobbing every time he dropped down onto Albus.

“Scorpius,” Albus said, hand digging into Scorpius’s hips, “Scorpius, I need you to kiss me–” and Scorpius did, his long hair falling around them like a curtain. Albus reached one hand up, twisting the strands between his fingers, and brought his other hand to Scorpius’s cock. He wrapped the shirt around it, dragging the silk up and down as he stroked, and it wasn’t long before Scorpius was shaking, clutching at Albus’s shoulders, begging Albus to come – and then Albus did, and Scorpius did too, streaking the front of Albus’s tunic as he moaned his name.

He slumped forward and lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Albus’s hands tracing his spine, but soon discomfort made him lift off of Albus and roll over. They lay side by side, catching their breath.

“Sometimes I can’t believe you,” Albus said with a laugh.

Scorpius looked over at him sharply. “What do you mean?”

“The Legolas thing. I thought you were just indulging me.” His eyes were full of amusement and love. “Is it the beard? Or the sword belt? You seem to have a thing for the sword belt.”

Scorpius flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay,” Albus laughed. He sat up and carefully took off the sword belt before dropping it off the edge of his bed. Then he Vanished the rest of his clothes.

“I’m tired,” he said, crowding Scorpius towards the pillows. “Here, let me–” with only minor tangling in Scorpius’s hair, his shirt was removed and deposited on the floor as well.

Scorpius was exhausted. He supposed that made sense – sex with Albus before the film, four hours of cinema, and sex with Albus after the film. It was probably almost two in the morning.

He cast a cleaning spell at himself and then groaned. “I need to fix my hair,” he said. “That means I have to get up.”

Albus shook his head, opening his arms. “Deal with it tomorrow,” he said. “Sleep now.”

Scorpius followed him under the covers. He’d fix his appearance in the morning.

***

He’d regret his decision to put off reversing the spells the next morning, when an overly-cheery James and Teddy arrived at their flat at nine.

“Are you ready for brunch?” James called, knocking on their bedroom door.

“The fuck?” Scorpius said, rolling over and shielding his eyes as James opened the curtains. Albus groaned and flipped his brother the bird, eyes still squeezed tight shut. “Why are you in our bedroom?”

Teddy chuckled from where he was leaning against the doorway, but it was James who answered. “We all agreed we’d get brunch this morning, remember? I know you were in a rush to leave after the movie but–” James stopped talking abruptly, mouth dropping open. Scorpius had sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes so he could glare at James more fully. All at once, he became aware that he and Albus were both obviously naked, and that they hadn’t had time to reverse the spells they’d cast last night on their hair...or Scorpius’s ears.

“No. I’m not seeing this,” James whispered to himself, his eyes fixed on Scorpius’s face, where his temporarily pointed ears were now clearly visible. “I’m not seeing this,” he said again. Wherever he looked – Albus’s face, Scorpius’s chest, the abandoned sword belt and shirt on the ground, his realization and horror grew – “Teddy, tell me I’m not seeing this!” he said, finally turning to face his boyfriend.

Teddy was doing an admirable job of holding back his laughter. Not a _good_ job, but an admirable one. “It seems like these two need a few minutes to get ready,” he said. “Why don’t we wait in the living room?”

After the door closed behind them, Scorpius sank back into the pillows, and Albus groaned.

“We’re never going to live this down, are we,” he said. It didn’t sound like a question.

Scorpius sighed. Albus’s Aragorn hair was an absolute riot around his head, and he had pillow creases on his cheek. He was beautiful.

Scorpius leaned in to kiss him. “Probably not, but the expression on James’s face was almost worth it.” He threw off the covers and stood. “Now, come on. We’ve got some spells to reverse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) Find me on tumblr @violetclarity.


End file.
